dos caras
by paris-cullen1
Summary: crei que era el hombre de mi vida, crei que estaria commigo por siempre hoy lo  que mas  deseo es verlo tras las rejas
1. Chapter 1

**Dos caras**

**Capitulo 1:** hasta aquí todo bien

**BELLA pov**

- ya voy

Grite desde mi habitación a mi madre rene. Ella estaba esperándome abajo para que la acompañara a ella y a mi padre al aeropuerto ya que ellos tomarían unas pequeñas vacaciones como una segunda luna de miel solía decir ella, yo mientras me quedaría con mi tío Carlisle el era un hombre muy guapo en eso se parecía mucho a mi madre con su lindo cabello rubio y sus ojos azules era soltero ya que decía que no le quedaba tiempo para mujeres con su ajetreado trabajo en el hospital de forks.

**- **isabella marie swan.

Baje corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos y no encontré a nadie por lo que supuse que mi madre ya estaría en el auto con papa así que Salí de casa y cerré la puerta antes de salir no la asegure por que las criadas se quedarían en casa.

- si quieres te tardas un poco mas

Inquirió mama con sarcasmo en su voz yo solo suspire y la ignore mientras ella parloteaba por todo el camino sobre sus vacaciones y lo bien que lo pasaría mi padre solo dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios y debes en cuando miraba a mama con ojos de amor y volvía a trabar sus ojos en la carretera.

Mi padre era un buen hombre que a pesar de dedicarle mucho tiempo a su empresa también nos lo dedicaba a nosotras, mi padre tenia mucho dinero por lo tanto nosotros también tenia una constructora de casas era ingeniero y a la vez presidente de la misma su nombre era **"swan INC"** pero el siempre estaba muy al pendiente de mi y de mi madre y de todo lo que necesitáramos por eso yo los amaba mucho.

A mis 18 años de vida yo aun vivía con mis padres y era la niña de sus ojos acababa de graduarme del instituto de forks y pensaba ingresar a la universidad el año siguiente.

- llegamos

Bramo papa la casa de mi ti era grande y que daba a las afueras de forks

Yo abrí la puerta de auto al igual que ellos papa me ayudo con mis 2 maletas y mama corrió a tocar la puerta y fue recibida por mi tío Carlisle quien me pidió que le diera un abraso y le ayudo a Charlie con las maletas después se dio la media vuelta y todos lo seguimos a la sala luego coloco las maletas en el piso y se disculpo con Charlie por no haberlo saludado en el lumbral de la casa mientras se daban un fuerte apretón de manos

-bueno hermano cuida bien de nuestro mas preciado tesoro y nos vamos por que se nos hará tarde querido

Dijo volteándose para encarar a mi padre. Y luego se acerco a mi con lágrimas en los ojos y dijo:

- sabes que aun puedes venir con nosotros cariño

- no te preocupes mama que yo estaré bien te extrañare mucho pero sobreviviré, tu solo Prométeme que te divertirás y que no estarás solo Prométeme que te divertirás y no estarás llamándome preocupada cada 5 minutos. Por que tuviste algún mal presentimiento.

- hay te extrañare tanto mi bebe.

Dijo mama estrechándome entre sus brazos luego papa se acerco a nosotras y nos dimos un abrazo familiar.

- yo también te extrañare cariño

Susurro papa.

- ya no se preocupen que yo cuidare bien de ella y será mejor que vallan partiendo si no quieren perder su vuelo.

Inquirió el tío Carlisle mama y papa asintieron y caminaron hacia el auto papa encendió el motor y empezaron a alejarse mientras mama se despedía agitando su mano fuera del vidrio del auto

- será mejor que entremos empieza a hacer un poco de frio y quiero mostrarte la habitación donde te alojaras.

- esta bien

Entramos y mi tío paso por mis maletas que estaban en la sala y comenzó a subir las gradas hacia el segundo piso y abrió una de las tantas puertas que allí se encontraban y quedo a mi vista una habitación muy linda decorada en tonos verdes.

- bueno te dejo para que te adaptes y por que me tengo que ir tengo turno de noche en el hospital. Si quieres pide una pizza o algo para cenar.

- si gracias

Susurre mientras el cerraba la puerta yo por mi parte no tenia ganas de hacer nada así que simplemente me recosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos.

**Prometo que en el otro capi aparece Edward por favor apiádense de mi es mi primer fanfic. Esta historia la saque de una telenovela que me encanto y decidí adaptarla.**

**Mañana actualizo**

**Besosss. DANY cullen**


	2. adios a mi vida feliz

**Dos caras:**

**Capitulo 2: adiós a mi vida feliz**

BELLA POV:

Sentí como algo vibraba bajo mi cuerpo y me incorpore de repente encontrando la pantalla de mi celular anunciando que tenia una llamada de un numero desconocido por lo que veo no solía contestar a números a si pero algo en mi pecho me dijo que hoy debía,.

- hola

- isabella marie swan. Exclamo una voz de hombre desde el otro lado del auricular

- si ella habla. Conteste

- usted es hija de de Charlie swan y renee swan

-si.

- créame que es penoso para mi tener que ser quien le de esta noticia pero es mi trabajo, sus padres acaban de tener un grave accidente y necesitamos que venga enseguida hacia port ángeles para reconocer los cuerpos ya que quedaron irreconocibles.

**Cuerpos... **

De que cuerpos estaba hablando mi mente dejo de funcionar en el momento en que el pronuncio la palabra accidente, de que accidente hablaba yo acababa de estar hablando con mis padres esto debe de ser un error esto no puede pasarme a mi no ahora que los necesitaba tanto, que aparte de mi tío Carlisle era lo único que tenia

No se en que momento llegue al auto ni tampoco en el cual llegue a la salida de forks supongo que por pura inercia.

En una media hora estuvo en port ángeles había unos tres carros que parecían ser uno solo por lo unidos que estaban y otros dos habían quedado cerca de unos arboles a causa de impacto reconocí el auto de mis padres al instante estaba hecho nada al parecer se había impactado cerca de un árbol.

corrí con todas mis fuerzas pero cuando llegue a la línea amarilla que me separaba de ellos un oficial se interpuso en mi camino

- disculpe pero es área restringida

- mis padres están halli déjeme pasar.

Exclame furiosa el me dijo que debía calmarme

- como puedo calmarme cuando mis padres están allí muriendo y yo sin hacer nada

- es que ya no puede hacer nada lo siento pero ellos murieron creí que el agente Jackson se lo había informado

- que me deje pasar. Grite

- creo que debe seguir el consejo del oficial y calmarse.

Me di la vuelta para ver quien decirle que yo debía pasar. Y me encontré con el hombre mas guapo n que había visto en mi existencia

**LAMENTO LA TARDANSA**

**Mil gracias a:**

**Lunaisabella y nico black vulturi **

**Por agregarme a sus favoritos.**


End file.
